


It's Really Not Okay

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR 3x07</p><p>Derek and Stiles after the events of 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something a little happy after all that, so here. It's not totally happy, but fucking Teen Wolf is never happy sjnsdjkf

It took a while for everyone to leave the loft after Boyd died. They all started filtering out after a few hours and some hushed words of solace. A couple of the werewolves, Derek and Stiles didn't bother seeing who it was, took Boyd's body out of he loft. It took some time, but soon everone had left, leaving only Stiles and Derek. They hadn't moved since Stiles went over and put a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder. When Stiles shuffled his legs because they were starting to ache from not moving, the water rippled around them and Derek finally moved from where he'd be crouched in the lukewarm water.

He stood up, not even paying attention to the pain that riddled through his aching muscles, from the fight with Kali and from his vigil crouched in the water. He turned towards Stiles, head bowed and shoulders slumped in defeat. Without taking his eyes off the floor, he told Stiles, "You can go now. I'm fine." With a hushed voice as to not break the atmosphere around them, Stiles replied, "No offense Derek, but you like anything but fine." Waiting for a reply ended up being futile, as Derek didn't bother replying to him. With a sigh, Stiles hooked his arm around Derek's elbow and gently pulled him along. "Come on Derek, let's get you to bed. It's been a long day for all of us." 

Derek didn't even bother pulling his arm away from Stiles, he just let him pull him along. Derek's unwillingness to move without being forced to concerned Stiles more than it should have. As they made their way through the water towards Derek's bed, Stiles realized he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. They were both hurting and it took all of his willpower to try to get Derek to do anything, but he knew that Derek would have knelt on the through through the night if he hadn't done something. 

He wiped away the tears that had started to form in his eyes again and brought Derek around in front of him. With one hand on each shoulder, Stiles gently pushed Derek down onto his bed. He waited for Derek to do the rest and lay down, but he just sat there, staring off who knows where. Stiles didn't remember seeing anyone act so numb before. He held in his sigh and moved Derek so that he was laying on his bed. They could worry about the water stains some other time. Right now Derek just needed some rest. 

Stiles turned around and started making his way through the water-filled left when he heard Derek's quiet voice behind him. Quickly turning around, he asked, "What was that?" After a short paused, Derek said a little louder, "Stay? Please? I don't want to be alone right now." With a pounding heart, Stiles nodded and made his way back over to Derek's bed. He made himself comfortable on the other side of Derek and closed his eyes. With a little shuffling, Derek's hand found Stiles' between them. Stiles gave him a little smile, before they both drifted off together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
